To Be or Not to Be
by auronstar1903
Summary: Roark has been head over heels with Byron, his own father. But are they really meant to be? Byron/Roark slash incest. Implied Byron/Riley, Roark/Volkner. Also, eventually Flint/Volkner
1. Chapter 1

To Be or Not to Be

_**Hello to every reader out there. I made this account a little over a year ago, but actually began writing my own stories in April. My first: "I'll Give you the World" was a neat start. For all the people who like Pokémon: Byron/Roark incest/slash fanfic, this is it. Read through Roark's POV. I really hope you'll like it. Don't be afraid to leave reviews. Implied Byron/Riley, Roark/Volkner. And so we're clear, I don't own Pokémon.**_

**Chapter 1: Doing it for His Happiness **

"Dad, you look good," I remark, straightening his tie. "You've never looked better."

"I feel stupid," he grumbles "I never dress like this any other time. So why NOW?!"

"Because," I say, undoing his wrinkles "Riley works hard to look good for you. So you should do the same." I'm surprised I conned him into wearing a nice grey suit. He looks really handsome...really…handsome…

I shake my head clearing my thoughts. This is his and Riley's night, not mine. I should have no say in this. My father, Byron, has the right to date anyone of his choice. Especially since Mom left us when I was only eight. Since then, I tried to set him up with someone nice, even though…._NO! Get it together Roark!_

When he did begin dating, him and Riley began to hang out. So with that, Riley considered themselves a couple, which Dad didn't seem to mind. Though when I think about it, they hardly kiss, hold hands….they never even made love!

"Hey Roark, you gonna be okay here by yourself?" he asks, swatting my hand as I attempt to comb it.

"Volkner's coming over, I'll be fine," I imply. "And don't worry, I know your number if we need you. Now go enjoy yourself at the café." I hand him his rose to present.

"Okay. I'll be near Sunnyshore…you just be careful, 'kay." He places a firm hand gently on my shoulder. At that moment, I just wanted us to stay like this. Him holding me.

"Have fun," I call as he exits the house. "…Love you…" I whisper as he closes the door. With that I head to my room.

As I enter my room and sit on my bed, I pull out a box underneath my bed. Inside contains pictures of me and my dad. Mostly my dad. My favorite one is at the top: a photo taken at Sandgem at the shore. He's shirtless, with me on his shoulder.

I kiss the picture as I feel the tears well up. I'm a little ashamed when I think of my feelings towards him: _love. _I'm in love with my dad. I obsess over him. I even find it hard sometimes just to be in the same room with him before I get an erection.

I've fantasized about him all these years, yet I just keep sending him on "dates" with Riley. And that's because I know that skinny wimp is two-timing him with Steven Stone of the Hoenn Leauge. Probably because of the lack of sex. But I just want to see him happy. He'd probably disown me if he knew I loved him that way.

As I sob, I suddenly have a reality check. I always learned if I want something, I shouldn't be afraid. Even if the consequences are harsh. I can't keep literally box up my feelings. I need to take action.

I sigh as I grab my cell and go for speed dial. "Hey Volk, it's your rock. Change of plans. I'm ready for that date. You in?"

_**To be continued..**_

_**So what do you guys think? Remember, reviews are what make a better writer. Though I hope I did great. I'll try and get the next chapter in within the next few days. Until then root for Roark.**_


	2. Chapter 2

To Be or Not to Be

_**Hey readers! Long past 2 weeks due to a funeral, but now I present to you…..the second chapter! In this looong chapter, we see how a dinner date goes wrong…especially in the world of Pokémon.**_

**Chapter 2: The Truth Shall Be Revealed…**

**Part 1:**

_I sigh as I grab my cell and go for speed dial. "Hey Volk, it's your rock. Change of plans. I'm ready for that date. You in?"_

"I can't believe I signed up for this," Volkner grumbles. We're hiding behind the bushes near the café between Pastoria and Veilstone.

"Please, Volkner, I need your help." I whisper, trying to be quiet. Last thing I need is people to question why two gym leaders are crouched near a popular café. 

"Roark, this is crazy," Volkner spats. "Really crazy. And I know crazy since I'm friends with Flint. Son or not, your dad looks like he would kick your sorry ass just for"-

"Look, I know I'm crazy for doing this," I plead "but it's not like their relationship is going anywhere." I look down, ashamed. "Maybe I should've tried looking for someone who understood my dad more…."

"…..Someone like you?" he hints. I look up hastily as he finishes his quote.

"….You knew…?" I croak, tears, welling up in my eyes.

"Dude, I knew since you started testing to become a gym leader," he notes. "Friends can read their friends real easily. With that said, what are you still doing then?" He stands, placing his hands on his hips "Go in there and don't just point out cheaters….Tell him how you feel."

As I wipe the tears away, I smile. All along I had a friend who would've accepted me and all my flaws. Suddenly, I realize I need to apologize. "I'm sorry for leading you on," I apologize. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Since I figured this out a long time ago, I'm not really conflicted by it." He looks in the other direction, thinking. "You should know that….I really like Flint…" he states. "But I don't think"-

"Uh, Volkner?" I stop him as I clear my throat. "That's…that's AMAZING! He's nuts about you!" he beams as I say this. I recall all of the words Flint told me as I give the heartwarming truth to Volkner. "I can't think of a day when he doesn't mention your eyes, your smile…especially your butt! You need to talk to him and tell HIM how you feel!" As I give him the same advice he gave me, I know he's gonna be okay. But will I be?

"Well, we've been sitting ducks for ten minutes," he reminds "Being here won't get you closer to your dad." He stands up, grabbing my hand. "Let's take some action. Besides, the least we could do is get a reservation. I'm starving!" I nod.

As we enter the restaurant, I get a visual on my dad and Riley.

….Here goes nothing.

**Part 2:**

"You got to admit, our seat has decent quality," Volkner remarks.

Our seat is at least two tables diagonally from my dad's and Riley's. I'm glancing at their direction, doing my best to hide my face behind the menu, as is Volkner. I'm glaring daggers at Riley, gazing lovingly at Dad. That body, his face: stern, but caring. His dark eyes that yet shimmer in the light. I can see his mouth moving, but I can't hear what he and Riley are discussing.

As Volkner finishes ordering our dinner, he stares at me, laughing softly. "Dude, you're gonna hurt your neck trying to eavesdrop," he states, shaking his head. "Leave it to me. I got this." He reaches into his jacket for a Poke Ball. "Luxray," he whispers, releasing his Pokémon. "Get as close to Byron's and Riley's table without being noticed." With that, he ties a walkie-talkie to Luxray, petting him as he sneaks off towards the other table. As soon as he closes, Volkner pulls out another walkie-talkie, turning it on. "And now we listen…" He turns up the volume, keeping it low enough to still hear, but not disturb others. The static echoes for a few seconds before we can hear conversation.

"…So I was thinking we could stay at Iron Island next month," we hear Riley purr, tracing a finger across Dad's face. "Maybe stay at that house of yours…alone…with some candlelight?" As he says this, my face begins to boil, anger really getting to me. One more word to add about him: goldigger. This isn't the only time I've noticed. He's gotten some money from my dad before just to "sponsor" his share at the Battle Area, when I know he uses it when he and Steven crash at hotels. Let's just say I had to pay some people to spy.

"Look, you already know I'm a busy man," my dad grumbles. "I got a gym to run. A son to raise"-

"You're kidding, right?" Riley retorts, laughing. "He's already 19! Why the hell do you care about him?"

"He's still family," my dad answered.

"Trust me," Riley argues, "I'm sure he hates your guts!"

The second he says this, I crack. I could've heard the rest of the conversation. Instead, I yank the walkie-talkie from Volkner's grasp. "Luxray! Discharge on the skinny tramp with the hat!" I yell quietly into the device.

I should've thought about my request the moment I said it. First, I wasn't specific, even when I said "skinny tramp". A name would've helped. Second, I should've considered Thunderbolt. Discharge is a move that tends to hit other targets around the user. In this case, possibly other guests.

Luxray's Discharge shoots in at least eight different directions. At least I think it's eight. I attempt to close my eyes, fearing the worst. Of course, I just can't.

One volt hits a table, blowing it apart. The guests there are lucky to jump back and duck.

Another flies towards the kitchen, actually bouncing off pots and pans, creating sparks along the way. All the chefs and waiters are running in circles, screaming in panic.

A third hits a curtain, splits into more sparks, then strikes another, curtains caching fire. I attempt to escape with Volkner, but the second I stand amongst the chaos, a woman crashes into me, sending a Poke Ball of mine flying.

"Oh, crap!" I gasp, recognizing that Poke Ball of mine. Because if I'm right, that Poke Ball contains-

RRROOOOAAAAARRR!

….Rampardos.

Things just get worse as my Rampardos begins to terrorize the other guests in rage. By now, half the restaurant has left, others still screaming like idiots, not coming to their senses.

Amongst it all, I see my dad. I assume Riley's already gone. He's glaring at me. He sees me.

I've done it! I've just written my death sentence!

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**So how did I do? Now don't worry readers! Confessions will be made in the next chapter. And for all of those readers who like that extra love-making scene, give me an input, though I'm already planning that chapter, too. **_


	3. Chapter 3

To Be or Not to Be

_**Here goes the next chapter. In this one, all secrets will be revealed. But what's to come? Enjoy readers!**_

**Chapter 3: The Things to Come**

_**One hour later….**_

I'm amazed that Volkner and I were able to explain and apologize about the situation. We're going to have to pay, however. Oh well, huge amount for a really big destruction.

I find myself walking back to Canalave alone. I still can't believe I went through all of that, and now my dad's gonna hate me so much. Just thinking of this….I feel like my heart's turning into stone just remembering his gaze. And for all I know, I might have just pushed him closer to Riley.

Fifteen minutes of walking, and I now find myself on the doorstep of our house. I'm shaking as I hesitate to open the door. I can hear the television on the _Battle Channel_. He always has it on that channel when he's thinking about something, or is just upset. Maybe both. Either way, it was caused by me.

I walk in, trying to be quiet at the risk of him bombing me with questions. Luckily, the door answers my prayers, not making a sound. I decide to take off my shoes to improve my chances, but as I'm shaking off my second, stubborn shoe, it flies forward, hitting the coffee table with a _clunk_. To make it worse, my foot swings to the metal doorknob.

"OWW! Son of a bit"-

I shield my eyes as he turns slightly, not losing focus on the television. I manage to peek at the TV and notice the "Breaking News". I guess a reporter was there to capture the footage at the restaurant. They did pretty well to get Volkner's Luxray on camera as it used Discharge. And my Rampardos.

"Damn. Some chaos there, don't you think?" he points out. He leans back, expecting me to confess. Maybe he didn't see me there earlier. Or maybe I'm playing on borrowed time. "Uh, yeah," I gulp, trying to hide the denial and fear.

"I mean who in their right mind" he begins "would even think to bring their Pokémon in a restaurant? Protection is one thing, but I see nothing else to prove."

"Well….maybe they were trying to show something to the oblivious," I hint, still trying to make it sound like I wasn't there. "Especially reporters."

"You know, now that I think about it," he points out, "that Luxray looks an awful lot like Volkner's. I remember battling it before. I believe it was a female Luxray with a spiked collar exactly like that." He points to the muted screen as we both see the collar. "Come to think of it, that Rampardos looks like yours. A lot!" He rubs his chin. "Funny, huh?"

I just can't take it anymore. I turn, heading for my room as my eyes well up with tears.

"….Thanks for ruining my date…." He grunts. As he says this, the tears fall faster. And harder. I attempt to dash for my room.

"ROARK!" he yells.

I jump. He's never yelled at me like that before. I can't leave now; otherwise the hatred will only get worse. I slowly tread back towards him, feeling like a kid again.

"Look at me." He growls. I hesitate; afraid he'll only tease me for crying. He lifts my chin. I close my eyes as he draws closer. I slowly open my eyes to see him so close.

"….thank you for ruining my date…." He whispers.

I see the look in his eyes. He isn't angry. He seems…appreciated. Does he know my intentions? I drop my thoughts as I start to cry into his chest.

He rubs my back gently, soothing me. "There, there," he whispers. "I got you. And I'm not letting you go." He gently pushes me away from him as he glances at me. He gently wipes away my tears with his thumb. As he does this, I can really feel an erection coming on. I'm scared. If he sees it-

He kisses me.

He closes in on me and kisses me. At first I'm assuming his intentions are only fatherly, but those thoughts fly out the door as he nibbles on my lower lip, causing me to moan. He uses that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He's really gentle with me, slowly threading his fingers in my hair. I can't help but do the same.

We stay like this for what actually feels like an hour before we separate, only a trail of salve keeping us linked. I gaze at him lovingly, then sharply turn my head, the tears coming again.

"Roark, please," he pleads, turning me to face him. "Don't be scared. It's okay."

"…you knew too….didn't you?" I sob.

He rubs the back of his head. "I found that box of yours under the bed when you were twelve." he confesses. "I won't lie; I'm glad I did. With that said I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" I croak.

"If you liked me so much," he begins "then why the hell did you keep sending me on those dates with Riley?"

"I…I just wanted you to be happy…." I sniff, looking down.

"You want to know what makes me happy?" He asks as I look up. "What makes me happy is when I can come home every day after all of Riley's whining and complaining, all of the hard work I bust at the gym, and all the hatred I receive from some civilians," He stops a moment to caress my chin again "and you're waiting there, dinner on the table, you looking just at beat just to keep me happy when what I can look forward to is talking to you about your day. Because when you do, I realize you got it harder than me sometimes." As he finishes, he kisses me again, wiping away the other tears. "Roark, I'm glad you like me for more than just a father. I never thought I could ever be loved like that again."

"….you like me too?" I smile "…like that?"

"I won't deny it;" he confesses "without your bitch of a mother around, us spending a lot of time together really showed me I would never be alone."

"Oh, Dad!" I exclaimed as we crash our lips together again. Our kiss is filled with such love, such passion. His tongue goes for the inside of my mouth again, and I gladly accept, threading my fingers through his hair as he did mine.

His lips soon move to my neck, kissing it gently as he goes all around until he reaches an untouched spot. Here, he starts sucking on it, forcing a moan out of me. With one hand still in his hair, my other hand becomes curious as I reach down towards his private area. I'm surprised it's sprung to life, but as I'm thinking I might be taking it too far, he puts a hand over mine, acknowledging me to continue. A few minutes into ravaging my neck, he mimics my action, and then just removes my hand so our erections can rub against each other. He pins me to a wall as he attacks my lips again, biting down on the lower lip. It's gonna be swollen after tonight, but I really don't give a damn! He likes me back, and that's all that matters!

A few minutes later, he releases my hands from his grip and backs away slowly. "I should control myself." He chuckles.

"Please, I always pictured it rough with you. Wanted!" I blurt, nuzzling my face into his neck.

"Well, the night's young. Let's make the most of it!" he whispers. "Let's see how well you know about pleasing another." I look away as he says this afraid to admit the truth. "What is it? You don't want to do it?" he asks. "We can wait if that's"-

"I've never lost my virginity!" I blurt, burying my face into his chest. "I….I wanted to save myself, hoping you would take it from me…" I look away, embarrassed.

He looks at me with a grin. "You should be glad the only person I've ever done it with is that witch of a mother." He sighs. "And even then it wasn't all thrilling. You should know I've leaned more in to guys than girls, yet I couldn't always hold a good relationship."

As he says this, I kiss him on the cheek. "Will you take mine, then?" I beg.

He smiles that heartwarming smile of his as he picks me up bridal style. "I'd be honored to take it, Roark." He heads for the stairs to his room. "And don't hesitate to call me Byron. Dad's nice and all, especially since 'I'm your daddy', but our relationship is pure love now."

"Good," I beam. "'cause if you ask me, Byron sounds sexier!" As I say this he kisses me again, trying to save my voice for all the screaming that's coming out of that room tonight.

I can't wait!

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Hey readers! Hope you liked this chapter a lot. Confessions tend to be heartwarming. Maybe you'll like the next chapter, if I can make it, as it will be the "love-making scene" (chapter in this case). If you can please leave reviews. See you soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry to my followers. I meant to get to this chapter in sooner, but I've been busy. But now I introduce Chapter 4….the "love scene".**_

**Chapter 4: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

He carries me up the stairs with care. I always knew there was a gentle side to my dad, but with me, he really treats me like a prince. I guess time will tell soon.

He attempts to turn the doorknob with his hand without letting me go. In the end, he just kicks it open with brute force. "We can worry about fixing the lock later. Nobody dares enter our house without a call first." He grins as he cradles my face.

I reach up to kiss him. "I swear I think I'm dead. I need to know this is real," I whisper as I leave my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Soon my beloved," he whispers back, placing me on his bed. "Soon."

He strips off his shirt and hops on the bed next to me. He gestures me to climb on top of him. As I position myself on top of his abdomen, he begins to feel up my waist. "Don't be afraid to touch me. Feeling something physical and emotional lets you know it's real." I nod, feeling the tears coming. He wipes them away with his thumb, grasping my hands gently and moving them to his broad shoulders. He lets go as I begin to move them up and down. My fingers trace his chest, memorizing it mentally.

He starts to squirm under me, and I begin to panic for a moment. Then I see him needing room to unzip his pants. I smile apologetically, letting him reposition himself.

"Roark, please don't fret," he convinced. "You've made me happy all these years. Now it's my turn to show you the love I saved for you" He sits up as I nuzzle my face into his neck. He motions for me to look down to his erection. I begin to sweat as I see it's sprung to life. So long and hard. He chuckles as I blush and look away.

"You know Roark," he starts, "I don't just pull this out for anybody for any reason. I'd go get the lube, but this feels sexier, and I really don't feel like moving. What do you think?"

I grasp it, still nervous. He nods in approval, kissing me again before I head down. As I go down the one thought comes to my head 'Will I get this rig'-

My mouth encircles his cock. It's warm, throbbing with life…and perfect! I remember the lectures Byron (…does sound sexier…) used to give me about a blowjob. I move my lips slightly over my teeth so I don't cause any cuts. I bob my head up and down, thrills and chills going up and down my spine. He grasps my hair lightly, rubbing circles in it while he guides my head. I love the gentleness, but…..

I come up for air, and he lets go of me, a look of concern. "What is it?" he questions, lifting my face to his level.

"Dad…Byron…I love that you want to be gentle, I really do love the thought of a gentle lover. But maybe you can…uhh…"

"Whatever it is, you got is. Unless it's dress-up. I _probably_ won't do that." I laugh as he says this, and then shake my head. "What is it, then?"

"….do you think we can do it rougher? I know it sounds"-

"Hey! Don't be embarrassed! I won't do anything you don't like. We take the steps together. But if you're ready for it, then we'll do it." He acknowledges. With that said, he forces my head down with such brute force. I'm startled by the swiftness, but the fact that I'm choking on his cock…..this feels GOOD!

His hands aren't too agile, so it's slow but sensual. It feels so good, but it would feel better if I can get him to cum. I'm sure there will be enough later. So I begin to rub his thighs.

He moans as I do this, forcing my head up and down faster as the adrenaline kicks in for him. We can both feel the cum coming. Impatient, I rub his left thigh with my left hand, my right hand rubbing his cock with such force. It's coming…it's coming….

He pulls at my hair, yelling my name as he releases with such intensity. It comes in four large loads, sliding down my throat. I cherish it, tugging at his erection to get every last drop. I come up about two minutes later, getting a glimpse at him. His face is red as a Flint's hair. Calming down, I nuzzle my face into his chest. He lifts my face up again, kissing me. He bites on my lip, giving him entrance. This time around, I push my tongue into his mouth, wanting to feel the warmness. He'll win, but he already knows I never got my chance. We break our kiss, our saliva leaving a trail.

"Did I do alright?" I ask.

"You did fine," he assures. "But you know that was just the first half." I nod as we roll over, him on top of me now. We're both stripped down within a minute. He's about to remove his gloves, but I stop him with a hand. "Leave them on…please." I plead. He chuckles and lifts my lower half up slightly, then lowers it down.

"Almost forgot." He hints. He drives his two fingers, prodding at my mouth. I smile, then open as I suck on his gloved fingers. This feels really sexy, so much that I feel an orgasm coming on. I hold back as I continue sucking. The best is to come.

Five minutes later, he gently slides his fingers out of my mouth, then lifts my lower half up again. He prods my entrance, causing me to tense. He grins, prods my entrance, then enters slowly. I groan, my fingers, which found their way onto his back, begin clawing. He moves them both around, sizing me up so I'm comfortable. He kisses me passionately to ease the pain. I swear, he is freakin'-

He pulls out of me, then gestures for me to spit on his once-again hard-on. He uses my saliva to coat his cock. He kisses me one last time.

Then he pushes in.

The pain is beyond intense, with a hint of pleasure. I feel the tears coming hard. He must think I'm a wuss. But those thoughts evaporate as he kisses me up and down my body with a smile as he continues to thrust slowly. He doesn't go all the way in until he sees me in a more comfortable state.

Suddenly, I feel complete pleasure as he hits that sweet spot. I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling at my best since before this half. He smiles, now knowing I feel safe…happy in his arms. The love I wanted him to know of if finally being shown through all our actions. He thrusts faster, causing me to scream louder.

"Dad…Dad...oh I'm so close…" I stuttered through my moans. "I….I love you."

"Roark….I love you too" he sniffs with a grin. As he says this, I start to bawl as we crash lips for the nth time tonight. With that, he thrusts one final time.

"BYRON!" I scream, semen flying all over his chest. It comes in three loads, though during the second, he coats my erection with his mouth to take in my essence. He swallows as he bellows my name, filling my ass with the cum I dreamt of.

He rolls off of me, both of us trying to catch our breath. I crawl onto his chest, wrapping my arms around his body. I won't deny I'm a cuddling kind of guy. He doesn't seem to care as he rubs circles in my back. I kiss his man nipples, then take a chance as I start to suck on one. He shakes his head in approval, pulling me closer as we lock lips.

"This…us….was worth it…I…love you," I gasp.

"I love…you too." He whispers, kissing my cheek. "I won't ever stop loving you like this." I smile as we enter slumber.

When I wake up tomorrow, I want him to be the first thing I see. The first thing I touch.

Hell, I wouldn't even care where we woke up.

He's all I could ask for in my life.

_**To be continued…**_

_**This is my first sex scene ever so sorry if it doesn't please everybody. There will be more to this hopefully soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Morning After (Part 1): The One Regret**

_He encircles me, holding me tight as I cry into his chest. "Please let me stay like this forever."_

_ "Hell, anything for you, my Roark," Byron nodded. "Anything to bring us closer together."_

_ "I swear, if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," I begin to croak as the tears start to form._

_ "Well, like all good dreams," he begins, "they must come to an end. Reality is waiting for the both of us. But I still sense good things." As he's speaking to me, I'm closing my eyes, melting into the touch of his hand, as I drift off back to reality. "All you have to do for me is"-_

WAKE UP!

I fly up in the bed, awaking from my dream. It's morning now. Probably nine. I look at myself, naked to the core, with the exception of my briefs. The sheets on my dad's bed are such a mess. I guess I can-

…HIS BED?!

I rub my eyes. _So it wasn't a dream,_ I think to myself. I turn to meet his face, hoping to see a smile-

He's not there.

I do a double take to make sure. Suddenly I start to panic. _Was he only drunk? Or was he just desperate? Does he regret EVERYTHING?_ As I think this I feel the tears coming hard. Maybe I shouldn't have-

"Oh good, you're awake."

He's standing in the doorway of his bathroom, smiling that dazzling, sexy smile. "Wish you had woken up sooner. "My shower was pretty lonely. It's really hard to enjoy a good scrub when someone's not there to help you, don't you think?" He rubs the back of his head. "Wish you had woken up sooner."

"Yeah, me too." I add as I get up. He dons nothing but a towel around his manhood. I get a glimpse of his erection. I walk over to him, still a little hesitant as I peck him on the lips. I'm scared maybe it was a dream.

I'm dead wrong as he smiles at me and kisses me back. Not as hard as me, but not as gentle. Just the way I like it. He grabs his towel and wraps it around me, pulling me closer.

He closes in on my ear, nibbling it which causes me to moan softly. "You thought it was a dream huh?" he whispers.

"….I guess I just thought I could never have you…" I whisper back, a hint of sadness in my tone.

"Well you're dead wrong about that." He boasts. "This is reality. What we did was real. What we have is real. And nobody is gonna change our minds, got it?"

"Yeah." I inspect his body up and down, then lean my head on his shoulders. "I have no regrets. I'll always love you like this."

"…..I only have one…" he confesses. As he says this, I look up hastily, fearing the worst. But his features soften as he continues. "I just wish I had called you up on this sooner. You've been the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've been good to me. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

As he says this, I do back flips in my mind as I jump onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He aids me, pushing me against the wall as we kiss feverishly. His towel drops, but we have no shame in front of one another. We share our eternal love. That's all that can matter.

We start to head down the stairs, me riding piggy back on him. Somehow, we don't even find this close to childish. On the way down, I take advantage as I start to kiss his neck. He moans, sometimes almost losing a step. Towards the bottom, he finally trips as I go for an untouched spot.

We land onto one another. We're not hurt, that's good. Otherwise I'd feel guilty. He picks me up, my legs still wrapped around him. We resume our kissing, tongues dancing in each other's mouth, fighting for dominance. He picks me up as we make it to the living room. He kneels down as we reach the coffee table, laying me down. As I start to get comfortable, he slips out his gloves from the night before, grabs the waistband of my underwear, and slides the briefs down. I start to blush like crazy when he whispers to me, "_Ding, ding…_"

**FLINT/VOLKNER**

"I still feel bad for ditching him there," Volkner confesses. They had been in Canalave City, heading towards Roark and Byron's place.

"Hey, he's your friend. Don't hide the shame." Flint replies. As he says this, he grabs Volkner's swinging hand and grasps it gently, rubbing his thumb over it. They lock eyes, feeling the passion.

"I…I love you, Flint…"Volkner whispers.

"I love you too, Volk," Flint answers back. He kisses Volkner's knuckles. As he looks up to Volkner, he stops abruptly and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Volkner asks, worry in his voice.

"No it's not you….well sort of." Flint answers with a giggle. "Just a heads up, if a challenger asks what happened to your neck, you fell." As he says this, he bursts out laughing. Volkner grabs his hand bad and pulls out a mirror, trying to view his neck.

"Dammit, Flint! You should've just done the back of my neck instead!" he booms. The love bite donned on his neck isn't going anywhere. "Good thing I came prepared." He reaches back into his bag for a scarf.

"Makes it more obvious," Flint teases, pecking Volkner on the cheek, causing him to blush. They soon begin a groping war when they hear a crash at a nearby house. Roark's house.

"Oh no. You don't think Byron's trying to murder him, do you?" Volkner asks, shaking.

"Let's hope not. I'm no fan of funerals, though I've never really been to one." Flint jokes. His face becomes serious as they rush over there. As they get closer, they hear Roark scream Byron's name. Hesitant, Volkner turns the knob and creaks the door open.

**BYRON/ROARK**

I swear I'm gonna hit oblivion!

"BYRON!" I scream as I hit orgasm. He cradles my face, kissing me as he reassures me. I bury my face into the crook of his neck as I spray like the night before. I've never felt better.

Suddenly, the door flies open. Volkner and Flint are standing there, mouths wide open. We may not be embarrassed in front of one another, but we weren't exactly ready for anyone else to know. Big surprise.

Flint can't help but hold back giggling like crazy. Volkner just nods his head and smirks down at us. "Looks like things went well last night, huh?" he grimaces.

"You should talk. Scarves are so overrated and only point out the obvious," Byron counters. He pulls out of me as he says this.

"Well I'm glad you guys have no shame," Flint chuckles. "I almost thought you were murdering him."

"I'd rather drink acid before even thinking of killing my beloved." He replies. As he says this, I giggle a little as I reach up for a kiss.

"I came here because I meant to apologize about last night. I really am sorry for everything." Volkner adds.

"No harm was really done." I chime in as we finish kissing. "If anything bad came of it, at least I found out my dad loves me back in the same way." He nibbles on my neck, causing me to gasp.

"Well hey, congrats!" Flint exclaims. "And thanks to you, me and Volkner are officially dating now. Looks like we just might be the two hottest couples to hit Sinnoh!"

"Probably not. Me and Byron plan on keeping our relationship a secret for now." I say this as Dad nods in agreement. "Wouldn't really be setting a good example."

"Oh. Good thinking." Volkner adds. "Well if we can be any help with you two, we'll be here."

"Thank you, Volkner, we appreciate it," Byron replies, pecking me on the cheek. We reach for our clothes as we star to dress ourselves.

"Hey wait! What about that 'skinny wimp'? Isn't he still in the picture?" Flint questions.

"Damn! Forgot we still need to ditch him!" I mumble.

"Remember we weren't even an official couple!" Dad bursts out. "Why should I care about that goldiggin' tramp anyways?"

"Just tell him to get lost!" Flint concluded. "Hit the road! Mysteriously 'disappear to a whole 'nother place'!"

"I'm sure there's a nicer way than 'get lost'," Volkner argues.

"Let ME think about what I'm gonna do!" my dad finishes, putting his shirt on. He turns to me. "What do you think? This does affect you the most. You're the one who set us up. You get to decide."

"We should decide together. Isn't that what a good relationship is about?" I smile. He chuckles as he cradles my face again, kissing me passionately.

"If you guys are going for round three, can WE at least get comfortable?" Flint asks.

Byron looks around, looks at me, then smiles.

"What the hell! But we just marked the coffee table as ours! No touchie!"

**Chapter 5: The Morning After (Part 2): The Truth Just Sucks!**

"So, any questions?" Byron smirks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Riley screams. "Are you mad?"

"Nope. I just finally came to my senses, that's all." He looks at Riley, than at me as we join hands.

"You're serious right?" Riley begins, "I gave you everything! We were-are the perfect couple!

"You gave me nothing!" Byron argues back. "We weren't eve a couple in the first place! I never gave you ANY indication that I wanted to be with you. I see no document that states otherwise. If anything, those 'dates' were more like consultations! Even if we were, I got three pretty damn good reasons why I would leave you!"

"Then please, explain to the whole freakin' class!" Riley gestures.

"This is getting good," Flint whispers to Volkner from the back.

"With pleasure." Byron clears his throat. "First, you were already seeing somebody else. Does the name Steven Stone ring a bell?"

"Well it's not like you were gonna have sex with me anytime soon!" Riley points out. "You always acted so uncomfortable around me."

"Because I never liked you," He adds, "Which brings me to reason number two. You whine, bitch and complain over the smallest, stupidest things! You even bitched me out when I told you I was taking Roark on a vacation with me two months ago!"

"Well why should you care about a son that doesn't even love you?! It's a miracle you can even tolerate him!"

"You son of a bitch!" I suddenly snap. That's the last time he says that. I land on top of him, sending a blow to the face. That should teach him a lesson.

"Roark, enough!" Byron advises. I fall back, then hug him as he thumbs away the tears that form. "We both know that you love me."

"If I didn't know any better," Riley points out, covering his now blackened eye, "I'd say you two were actually in love."

"News flash-WE ARE!" Byron booms. He then smiles apologetically, kissing me passionately.

"You're fucking serious?! You'd rather play incest with your son who's just as much of a wimp-"

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be! At least he puts me before himself! And he doesn't cross-dress like a certain someone I know!" I snuggle into his chest. "And if you got a problem with it, then go suck it and GET LOST!"

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Riley snorts. "Well fine! But it won't be long before all of Sinnoh knows of you two. Your gym leader statuses will crash and burn in a blink of an eye! You two are so screwed! You guys are-"

"Rampardos, Head Charge!" I interrupt.

My Rampardos is sent out as he charges hard into Riley, sending him flying into Route 218. He'll live; for I'm sure he'll hit the water. But that's gonna leave a mark.

"Nice touch," Byron adds, and I smile as we hug.

_**LATER...**_

It's sunset as we sit on the Canalave docks. My head rests on my dad's lap as we watch the sunset together.

"I remember we used to come here so much," I sigh. "You'd always get me those rare Casteliacones, and we'd sit here, watching the Whiscash and Magikarp splash. I'd always want to sit on your lap for fear that if I didn't, you'd leave me."

"Oh Roark, I'd never leave you." Byron informs me. "Not in a million years." He looks into my eyes. "I've never been here with anyone except you. So I guess this is the spot where we confide in our love." I smile and reach up as he comes down for a kiss. Our kiss is gentle this time, though our saliva keeps us connected when we part.

"I love you, Byron…Dad..." I whisper as we part.

"Forever and always, Roark," he whispers back. "Forever and always…..ugh, damn it, Flint! Stop hogging the nuts! You and Volkner look like Pachirisu's!"

"When you and Roark are done playing Lip Lock for ten minutes, then you can have some!"

_**To be continued….**_

_**Bet you thought this was the end to a good story, huh? I thought it was too…at first. But then I thought of a little more to add. At least I got this one in sooner. I'll be back with more later. Till then…suspense…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello readers. I hope you're really enjoying the story. I would've expected this to end after the 5**__**th**__** chapter, but I still have ideas for this story. I thank all the followers for their interest and reviews. I figured this next chapter would be life changing as Roark and Byron's relationship puts their image/careers on the line. From here, this will go through both of their POV. Hope you like. Don't hold back on reviews: P. **_

**Chapter 6: Rumor Has It…**

**ROARK**

I walk to Oreburgh City with a silly grin on my face and a lunch in my hands, made by my….boyfriend (…tee hee…). Dad wants to show that he loves me as much as I love him. I won't lie: he's not the best cook, but his food is still edible. Besides, it was made by him, full of love.

I decide to head to the Pokémon Center first. I forgot to heal Aerodactyl after practicing with Dad. We didn't get far enough into a battle after I pounced on him. Of course, he expected this, turning me to pin me to the wall and ravage my neck and torso. That's why I'm wearing a turtleneck today.

I open the doors, expecting the usual 'good morning from Nurse Joy. Not today.

Flashes of light blind me when I enter. I do my best to shield my eyes, but to no avail. Everybody is shouting over one another, so I can't tell who it is. So I assume I'm being mobbed by reporters. I'd probably expect this maybe if I won "Leader of the Month", or even if I was being promoted.

"Roark, Roark, sir, May I have a word with you?" a reporter squeezes her way through the crowd, reaching me. I recognize her as she was the reporter who caught the footage back at the restaurant a few days ago. "Everybody in Sinnoh wants to know if the rumors are true?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shout over everybody. "I swear I'll"-

I stop abruptly.

OH CRAP!

HE DID! THAT TRAMP!

The shouting over one another continues, but as I hear mine and my dad's name over and over, I know there's no denying it. Riley spilt the dirt about mine and dad's relationship. Probably pissed that he couldn't have his money. I probably made it worse when I sent Rampardos at him. At this point, though, I'm more worried about dad than about myself.

I start to rush out of there. "He's getting away! After him!" a reporter shouts, and with that command, a stampede comes rushing out of the Pokémon Center.

Now with a tail of reporters on me, I begin to look at my surroundings. I could head for Oreburgh Gate, but that's near Jubilife, and I'm sure within seconds, more reporters will have me cornered.

I then think of the Oreburgh Mines, but that's a definite corner spot. Judging by the look in their eyes, I probably have a better chance of dying in the mines than I do at the gate.

I think of Eterna, but I'd need my bike which I left at home. To make matters worse, I'm good friends with Gardenia, so I'm sure Volkner and Gardenia will be their next targets. I'm a good friend and would rather perish at the hands of reporters before they do.

That leaves Mt. Coronet. Probably my best option. It's big, and I know my way around, so I could lose them. But I'd still need help just to get there.

As I rush towards the connected route, I pray to Arceus that some angel gets sent down to protect me. Big chance.

My prayers are answered though as I coincidently see Volkner coming out of Cycling Road. "Volkner! Help! Reporters! Not far behind!" I pant.

Volkner nods. He must've been prepared for this as he reaches into his jacket and calls for a Pokémon. "Jolteon, Flash!' he shouts as the reporters draw to their closest. "Shield your eyes" he whispers loud enough for me to hear. I obey, and within seconds, the reporters are screaming due to the abundance of light. With them distracted, he grabs me, calls back Jolteon, and we make a dash for the cave.

"Good thing I was headed this way, huh?' he jokes. I grin trying to keep a smile, but he understands.

"How did you…pant…know I was coming…pant…this way?"I'm running low on breath as I force those words out. I point to the cave entrance. "In there!" I choke. He grabs me as we make the final push inside.

Once inside, he calls for Lanturn, me Kabutops. We hop on them, surfing across to an island where we hide behind a giant boulder. We call them back and I soon slump against the wall, catching my breath.

"Here, drink this." He pulls out a Soda Pop and hands it to me. I drink half the bottle in one gulp, then place it down. I'm about to speak when he holds a hand up. "Save your breath, dude. And to answer your question from earlier, I saw this." He pulls out a newspaper, today's edition, and hands it to me. "An 'anonymous' person spilled the beans on you and Byron. I'm sure you know who it is. He must've also gotten this picture," he points to a picture of me and Dad kissing passionately, "recently".

Finally able to breathe more stable, I run my finger over the picture. "Poor Dad. I bet he's feeling sorry for me. I'm surprised they didn't get to him or you."

"Believe me; he's probably trapped in his gym for all we know. As for me, I was at Gardenia's in Eterna thinking that might be the first place you would go. I had to ask her. Guess they got to you before then, huh?"

"I even thought about going," I start "but put that thought out because you, Flint and Gardenia don't need to get caught up in this." A tear falls as I glaze my finger over the picture of us. "I wish we could help him."

Volkner's face suddenly lights up. "Maybe we can."

"But how?" I ask. "We're in here!"

"I know," Volkner agrees "but I know someone who isn't. The power of love is strong, my friend." With that, he pulls out his Poke Gear and begins to dial.

**BYRON**

I wish I had the heart to tell Roark his meal was just take-out. Then again, I'm sure he knows. I'm not the best cook, but I know he understands. He does all the cooking. The fact that I'm blessed with his love is….eh; I'm no good with words. He loves me and I love him! That's what matters!

I'm sitting in my gym, looking through a photo album Roark made of us over the years. He just added some pictures of us as a couple. I rub my fingers over a picture of him and kiss it. I suddenly flip to the back and notice a pair of men's thongs. Never seen them before, and I would know since I look through this at least twice a day. They appear my size. I chuckle, feeling the silky material. He wants sexy, he's got it!

I hear pounding at my gym door. I growl, getting a good feeling that it's either that Barry kid, or worse, Riley. I turn the doorknob, preparing to chew them out when I hear the sound of whispers from about a dozen people. I might regret it, but my insecurity gets the best of me.

The moment I open it, flashes of light blind me seconds per flash. Reporters, I assume, are shouting over one another. A thought occurs to me as I'm sure they're here because of me and Roark. That goldiggin' piece of crap!

I manage to push them out and slam the door, just managing to hold it shut. I can't do it alone, but I don't need the other trainers here getting caught up in this.

"Sir, what's wrong?" one calls out to me. "Do you need help?"

"I'm sure I can"- I stop for a moment, think, then turn to him, giving in. "Get the other trainers to send out their Pokémon. I can't hold this on my own!"

He nods, sends out his Steelix, then rushes to call for the other trainers. I sigh heavily as the Steelix lays itself against the door. The moment I catch my breath again, I pull out my Poke Gear, calling Roark.

I get his voicemail. Poor thing. I'm sure he's in the same position as me. They'll probably get to him before they do me. "Damn it!" I shout, punching a wall. I cover my face with my hands. "Why can't I be there for you, Roark?" I croak. I may not be the crying type, but my son, my love, is out there. And here I am, unable to help him. Some father. Some lover.

Suddenly, my Poke Gear vibrates. I rush to answer it, hoping to hear his voice.

"Hey Byron, it's Flint. You still alive?" he jokes over the line.

"Barely." I mumble. "Please tell me Roark's okay."

"He's fine." Flint starts over the phone. "Him and Volkner are hiding out in Mt. Coronet near Oreburgh. Although emotionally, he's sad that you got caught up in this."

"This is all my fault." I start. "I should've"-

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he shouts, causing me to back up a second. "None of you are at fault. I'm sure Riley's responsible for this." His voice calms as he continues. "You guys should be able to be happy as lovers."

I feel myself soothing down. "Thanks Flint. But I'm still stuck, wishing I could get to him."

"That's the reason I called. We figured you would be trapped too. You leave that to me" He assures.

"What plan you got?" I question.

"You'll see. Listen to me." He instructs. "In a few seconds, when you hear the reporters coughing, I want you to run straight outside from where your door is. Got it?" I grunt in approval as he says this. "Alright, see you in a few. Oh, and cover your eyes and mouth."

As he says this, he hangs up. I press my ear to the door, listening. Ten seconds later I get my signal as the reporters begin coughing and make a break outside. I cover my eyes and mouth as instructed. I stick my hand out, hoping to feel Flint.

I get a surprise as I touch flames. I yelp, pulling my hand back, uncovering my eyes.

I'm no longer in the smoky area. I'm looking at Flint, his Rapidash and Magmortar alongside him. Of course he's got that cocky grin on his face. "And you told me Smokescreen was a pathetic move." He mocks. I flip the finger to him, then nod.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He hops onto Rapidash, recalls Magmortar, then ushers me onto his riding Pokémon. As soon as I get comfy, he slaps the side of his horse. "Let's ride!" he shouts. A second later, we take off.

Seconds later, we reach Route 218. We reach the edge of water when we halt to a stop. "Shit, forgot about that." He grumbles. He recalls Rapidash, then scratches his head. "I took a ship here. Any chance you got a Flying/Steel type?" he asks.

"Left Skarmory at the house." I recall. Suddenly, I have an idea as I reach into my bag for the Key Item that might save us. He quirks an eyebrow as I grunt in triumph as I find and pull out the Underground Kit. "Hope you know the basics…."

**ROARK**

We're doomed!

We've been in Mt. Coronet for an hour and a half. I'm hungry, impatient, worried and worse; I have to piss real badly. I hope Dad's got it easier. Volkner called Flint to help him.

As I think of my dad, I begin to picture him. His hair, his skin tone, his muscles, his smile….

My private area springs to life as I continue. It takes about ten seconds before I hear Volkner coughing softly for me to look down. I blush in embarrassment.

"You want to share that with the class or you want to take care of it in _private_?" he asks pointing to a large boulder.

"Thanks. Maybe it'll make me worry less. Plus it'll pass time." I nod, then dash behind the boulder where I slip off my pants halfway. I make sure the rock isn't too jagged to rest my back on. I spit on my palm. Then I begin to rub.

As I rub, I picture his features again, getting to specifics. His crimson hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his Onix-like muscles, his rugged yet perfect torso. I rub faster, wishing I could feel him. Be held by him. Kiss him tenderly.

Suddenly, my hand is ripped away. I glance up, ready for the burn in my cheeks to form, when I see him. I must've not heard him come in. His face is dirty, but it's still recognizable. I reach for his cheek, just to make sure it's him really there. As I make contact, he nods, then pulls me in for a kiss.

Our kiss is grand. Our tongues dance together as I usher him to let him take over with his. I can see Volkner and Flint, nodding silently as they make their way to one another for their own love making. I want to stay like this forever.

I feel empty when he pulls apart. But the moment he does, he lowers himself to my erection, leaking pre cum. I never finished the job. That's what he wants.

He licks his lips, pecks me once more, then encircles me, lips forming perfectly. I moan with pleasure, threading my fingers through his locks, nodding in approval. He nods as well as he begins to bob up and down. I moan softly, pulling at his hair. I thrust my hips up, hinting a little roughness. With that, he goes faster as his lips lock harder. I can feel it coming and he knows it too. He drags his teeth all the way to the tip, causing me to scream with pleasure as I release into his waiting mouth. He gulps it down slowly, then proceeds to stand as he grabs my hand in help.

"How did you get here without them trailing you?" I ask as I bury my face into his neck.

"Two words; Underground Kit." He grins, pulling me closer. "Although since I didn't know the way to the Mt. Coronet entrance, I asked dummy here to read the map." He points to Flint, who rolls his eyes. "Would've been here sooner."

"This is all my fault," I begin to croak. "I only provoked him to tell our secret."

"No one's at fault except Riley!" Flint argues.

"Poor Steven. Wonder what he's really getting out of this." Volkner growls.

"Besides HIV." Dad jokes, then recalls. "Then again, I tested that tramp through one of those"-

"Wait did you say Steven?" Flint questions. We nod as he continues. "That can't be right!" He's been in a great relationship with Lance!"

"He told me last month he was low on his and Lance's rent." I quote. "Maybe he just needed the money."

"So 'the tramp' does have money." Volkner replies.

"Well then," Dad starts "by the time we're done, he's not getting any booty calls or free cash. And we just might be able to save Steven and Lance's relationship."

"Aaaw, Dad," I purr, "That's so sweet."

"I got a good role model." He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "And as for us, he's gonna wish he didn't fuck with our relationship." He pulls out the shovel from the kit. "He better pray to Arceus his insurance covers his soon-to-be broken BODY!"

…..This soooo turns me on!

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**This chapter might not be so good. I know I make Roark sound emotional, but this is how I pictured it most of the time. I also recently hinted Lance/Steven. Hope you still enjoyed. More to come.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay I know I said I had more ideas for this story, **_**AND I DO**_**, but when it came to this chapter, or at least the beginning of it, it doesn't look too good. It will (hopefully) get better, as I should mention there will be more pairings, but that'll be a surprise. Because in this chapter, they are confronted by a secret group….**_

**Chapter 7: Welcome to the Club**

**ROARK**

We've been hiding at the Pokémon League for about two weeks, of course in Flint's room. He suggested we stay here since this is the one place the press can't get us. He was able to explain the situation to Cynthia, who was generous enough to let us hide out a while. We could've barricaded ourselves in our gyms, but the press beat us to it.

So here we are, lying on a twin size mattress he got for us. It's night, so they don't have many challengers. Volkner is reading a book given to him by Lucian, while Flint is playing with the collar of Volkner's jacket, attempting to ravage his neck. Volkner grins, then removes it to give Flint better access.

I'm sitting up, looking at the newspapers with anger and sorrow. As if the press wasn't enough, we've got more people saying our love is wrong, especially mutual love between a father and son. This isn't fair!

Dad wakes from his small sleep and looks up to me. He sits up beside me to wipe the tears that fall from my face. He pulls me closer and kisses me, nibbling on my lip. I let him enter, sucking gently on his tongue. We stay like this for about five minutes before be break, leaving a trail of saliva.

"They'll come around, you'll see." He whispers as I lay my head in his lap. He cradles my chin more while I take in his scent.

"When? Dad, we've been in hiding for some time now. What have we accomplished?"

"Well, we got Riley back by ratting him out to Lance."

"Yeah." I smile, remembering that day…

**_One Week Ago…._**

_ "Well since he knows," Riley starts, a smirk on his face "He should know how many times you plowed into me. "_

_ "Lance ,please, it's not what it sounds like." Steven sobs. "I swear I've"-_

_ "Oh but Steven, you said you enjoyed it," Riley lies._

_ "I NEVER SAID SUCH THINGS!" Steven screams. "Lance, please don't listen to him."_

_ "Oh, but you should Lance, there's more." Riley argues._

_ "Oh, there is." Lance acknowledges. "Because I believe you also skipped the part about Byron and Roark!"_

_ "WHAT?!" Riley's head spins around._

_ "I believe I heard you were mooching money out of Byron with a fake relationship." Lance states. "To top that I heard of Devon Corp.'s fall on money, so Steven would've been low on rent."_

_ "Who told you that?" Riley shouts._

_ "You guess." A voice behind him whispers. Riley spins around fast, but not fast enough. Byron, who's been there for five minutes, brings his knee up to Riley's groin. As Riley cries out in pain, Byron sends a fist to the jaw. Finally, he grabs his trusty shovel, then swings it right in the middle of Riley's stomach, sending him flying across the room. _

_ As Riley lands, clutching his stomach, Byron towers over him. "Don't you ever mess with my family and friends again." He bellows. "Especially Roark." With that, he kicks Riley in the stomach, causing him to clutch it harder._

_ Byron smirks then turns to Lance and Steven. "I'm sorry for all this misunderstanding. I might've made it worse."_

_ "I should thank you." Lance smiles, shaking Byron's hand. He turns to Steven, placing a hand to his cheek. "If you were low on money, why didn't you tell me?"_

_ "I thought it would've been one of those 'I'm leaving you cause you're broke' things." Steven sobs._

_ "WHAT?! Never! You know I'd do anything for you." Lance cups Steven's chin, then brings him into a kiss. "If you need help, I'll be here, babe. And I'll even help your dad's company in any way I can."_

_ "I think we can manage," Steven whispers. "But thank you….I love you…"_

_ "Love you too." Lance assures kissing him again. As they kiss, Lance gives Byron thumbs up. Byron nods then turns to Riley. "You'll live. You got tons of money. But next time," he closes in on Riley. "You won't be alive to tell the judge." He whispers. With that, he stands, waves to Lance and Steven, and exits._

"So that's it from Riley, but you know they won't let us be happy." I croak.

"Things WILL get better! You'll see." He leans down to kiss me. I moan into the kiss. I reach up, pulling at his hair gently to get a better grip. He smiles, then nibbles on my neck. I stretch it out, giving him more access. He finds a really good spot and begins to suck gently. I accidently let out a squeal. He chuckles, then finishes his work.

We lay down seconds later, me cuddling up inside his arms. He hugs me tight, but just loose enough for me to breath. I smile as he kisses my neck. I hope things do get better….I'm feeling really sleepy…..

Suddenly, I notice a pink powder scattering the room. Dad notices it too as he gets up and grips me. "Stay close." He whispers.

I recognize this as the move Sleep Powder. But at this point, I'm too drowsy to take action….

I get a bad…. (yawn) feeling….about…..this…

**BYRON**

I wake up, irritated due to the position I'm in. I must've been put in the sitting position while I was asleep. I don't do well with chairs.

I'm recalling the last few moments before I wound up here. I was cuddling Roark in my arms. Then we noticed sleep powder around us. I did my best to shield Roark, but as I was falling asleep, I let my guard down. Some lover, huh?

I suddenly panic as I look around for Roark. I don't think Riley could do this to us. He's not that good, and he's still injured. But whoever did this I'm sure has it out for us and would start torturing Roark.

I see him squirming in his chair. I'm relieved to see him unharmed. Apparently, whoever kidnapped us only gagged him. He's whimpering hard. I want to go to him and reassure him, but…well it's sort of obvious.

A flash of light blinds us for a moment as two lights above us come on. From within the shadows, four hooded figures with dark robes appear. I'd assume it was the Shadow Triad, but there's only three of them, and they could've teleported us rather than put us to sleep.

"Who the hell are you?" I shout. "What do you want with us?"

"…I assure you," one of the figures speaks, "that we mean no harm. And enough with the shouting." It motions towards Roark, placing a hand on him.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! He hasn't done anything!" I bellow.

"None of you have done anything." Another of the people counter. "That's why you're here."

"You're not making sense. Just please….especially not Roark. Leave him alone!" I bark.

"Fine, but at least stay and listen to what we have to say." the first grumbles. With that he unties Roark, who comes falling into my arms sobbing. I rub his back, placing a kiss on his cheek, reassuring him.

"….Thank you for not hurting him….but who the hell do you think you are?" I question. "Why were we kidnapped?"

"We consider ourselves as an organization. A secret group for the…err…homosexuals, as they say it." The third of them reply coolly. "We're known as the 'relationships they think won't work'. But we set out to prove them wrong."

"…..If only you can convince the people of Sinnoh we're great together." Roark says somberly.

"Again, that's why we're here." The first repeats. "We'll do anything we can to show them you can make it as well." With that, it removes its hood.

_It _turns out to be a _he_, as he turns out to be Koga of the Elite Four of Kanto. With that, the other three begin to remove their hoods.

I'm not surprised as the second turns out to be Lt. Surge, leader of the Vermillion Gym. I've heard of their relationship. In fact, when I first heard of it seven years ago, I admired them. They had, and to this day have, guts. It was said that their relationship started not long after they left the war.

The third and fourth, however, gave us a shock. The third reveals himself as the former Unova Champion, Alder. He's holding the fourth's hand as the fourth reveals to be Cheren, the recent new gym leader in Unova. I heard he had taken Cheren under his wing almost three years ago. With that time, he must've taken him under the covers. (SEXUAL JOKE)

Roark stares at them, still shocked from all of this. "I…..but….they…" he's at loss for words as I gently grab his hand.

"So…." I start. "I assume you two to be leading this _group_?" I point to Koga and Surge.

"Hell yeah!" Surge boasts. "We came up with the group around four years ago, 'bout a year before we got married. We thought of bringin' our group public, but not a lot of people were on board at first."

"Wait," Roark stammers, "You're MARRIED?!"

"Happily married for three and a half years." Koga smiles at Surge, who pecks him on the lips. "He may be loud and obnoxious, but I will always love him nonetheless. And before you ask, the public knows of our marriage, and have accepted it over time." He concludes as Surge proceeds to wrap a huge arm around him.

"Me and Alder have only been together for a year and a half, but so far, it's been the best." Cheren adds, wrapping his arms around Alders giant torso.

"How come **you** guys haven't popped the question?" I question.

"We're mature 'bout this." Alder assures. "I want to wait 'till he's a little older to where people won't hate us for marrying the young." Cheren elbows him gently as Alder chuckles.

"…So you guys believe me and my dad can make it?" Roark gulps.

"Course!" Surge booms, causing Koga to jump for a moment. "You guys show love in more ways than one. And we're not about to let it go unnoticed!"

"…..We really appreciate it…" I admit.

"We'll be by your side before, during and after all of this. Consider us good friends." Alder grins. He motions us to the exit as we all head for it.

"So where will we go for now?" I ask. "'Cause I kinda miss my bed at home. We haven't made love on it or anywhere else in three weeks."

"If anything, consider a hand job or even a blow job as 'love making'. Surge convinces.

"Well then it's been about a day and a half then." Roark snickers. I shake my head in amusement, then pull him in for a kiss.

As the group heads back to the Sinnoh League, with Koga and Lt. Surge in the lead, Koga turns to Byron and Roark, holding hands with lust and love consuming their eyes. He turns to Surge. "They remind me of you and I…such love." He whispers.

"You said it." Surge smirks, gently nibbling on Koga's neck from behind him as Koga blushes. "We can do this.

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Hope you liked it my fellow readers. I now introduce the pairings of Surge/Koga, who have been married for some time now, as well as Alder/Cheren. Stay tuned. :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**It's been almost half a month, and I'm really sorry, fellow readers. I don't want this story to end that quick. If anything, it might end after ten, maybe twelve chapters. I hope you appreciate the rest to come. In this chapter, the darkness might tear them apart…**_

**Chapter 8: The Deep Sleep**

After another week, we're finally able to at least go into the warmth of our home.

Like Koga mentioned before, almost everyone in Sinnoh still despises our relationship. But if there's anything I learned from Dad, if you don't like it, then tough shit. So we've ignored everyone's rude comments…and hateful letters…and the splattered eggs on our gyms…

As for our Gyms, neither me nor Dad has received any challengers. They think incestry is like a plague. But that means fewer badges to give out. We've excused the other trainers from our gyms till further notice (or at least until we've made people understand).

Since coming back home, Dad boarded up the windows, added extra locks on all doors and windows, and made homemade booby traps with the Underground Traps. But to be safe, Koga, Surge, Alder and Cheren have volunteered to sleep in shifts and also install cameras. Safety first.

Me and Dad have finally had a lot more privacy without challengers or a ton of reporters hounding us. I feel hurt by the rude comments and looks we're given. But Dad is really good at reassuring me. I know he loves me and he wants this to pass as much as I do. Although, we've never got to have such amazing sex like this before.

I'm walking home after flying from the Pokémon League from shopping. It's hard to shop in any other city without everything that could happen to me. As I walk, however, I notice less people about Canalave. Come to think of it, I've noticed throughout the week. Maybe they're just blowing all of this out of proportion.

I enter our home when I see him asleep on the couch. He said he wanted to sleep in until noon with all the extra time we had. I smile as I pad quietly towards him. Once I reach him, I peck him on the lips. This usually wakes him up, grumpy at first, until he gets a glimpse of me, giving me that dazzling killer smile.

He doesn't even stir. He must be really tired. I kneel beside him, resting my head on his chest. I'll probably stay like this till he wakes in about fifteen minutes. I can feel his sweet heartbeat. It's slow and sensual.

Too slow and sensual.

I get up and place two fingers to his wrist. It's a little too slow all around. I begin to gently shake him. He stirs only a tiny bit, but doesn't wake. "Dad; come on Dad, wake up." I cringe as he doesn't.

Now I begin to panic. I check his body. He didn't cut himself, and I see no injection areas. I'm confused. I'm worried. I'm scared!

"DAD PLEASE!" I wail as I force myself to shake him violently.

"..Nngh…Roark…get away from…here…" he grumbles. He's alive, so that's reassuring. Apparently he can hear me too. But he just won't wake up.

I think of all the worst things to happen to him. Maybe someone got past our traps and poisoned or put him to sleep. Maybe Riley-WAIT!

I glance over his body once more, to be sure. The pulse, the groans, anything. I view his body over and over, fearing the worst situation possible. It can't be. Not now. Not from me.

After ten minutes, I sink to my knees as I sob into my hands. Me and him both feared of this day. And we aren't the only ones to experience this.

Koga walks in, with Surge, Flint and Volkner trailing behind. When they see me on the floor beside Dad, they rush to our aid. Koga immediately repeats my actions from earlier, checking for a pulse.

"It feels too slow…has he been poisoned?" he questions.

"Worse…." I stutter. "He's…he's been taken into…the 'Nightmare Land'…."

"We call it 'Nightmare Land' because anyone who falls prey to the deep sleep will be pulled into an endless nightmare." I explain. We're all sitting in a circle as I do my best to explain the Canalave City myth.

"I've heard about this before." Volkner starts. "People who fell prey to the dreams were haunted by some shadowy figure.

"Yeah, but why now? Why Byron?" Flint quirks. "Even then, this wouldn't happen that often."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Koga argues. "For the past week and a half, fewer and fewer residents have appeared around the city. Perhaps something…or someone… is appealing to the shadowy figure, bringing more people by the night."

"I honestly thought they were just blowing our situation out of proportion." I mumble, folding my hands across my chest.

"Can't we do anything 'bout this?" Surge asks.

"They say that a Lunar Wing can wake anybody from this sleep."Volkner adds. "That's all we need." Everyone in the circle nods until realization dawns on me.

"There's two problems with that." I quote. "First, everyone still despises us. There's no way they'd let us on the ships to Fullmoon Island." They nod, realizing this as I continue. "And second, I don't want to be really selfish and just help Dad. I know they hate us, but we can't leave other people there. And we certainly wouldn't be able to find enough wings for them."

"…so what then…?" Flint mumbles.

We sit there, pondering the options that just won't come to us. I glide my fingers over Dad's face. I wish I could talk to him. He'd give me good advice…I'd give anything to be with him right now.

Suddenly, it hits me like an Iron Head from his Bastiodon. More and more people have been going to the nightmare daily. So why can't I? I can be with Dad _and _figure a way to get everyone out. And maybe, just maybe, we can finally earn everyone's trust.

"Koga, do you have your Venomoth with you?" I ask.

"You know he is my primary Pokémon, why?" he counters with a raised brow.

"Because…." I state. "….I'm going in…."

I'm laying on the floor holding hands with Dad, just to be positive that this will work. I grip tightly, for that when I enter, he's the first face I want to see. Koga is towering with Surge, Volkner and Flint beside them. "Are you sure of this?" Koga questions me once more.

"Positive." I nod. "If you guys need to, come in for us after forty five minutes." Checking that I have mine and Dad's Poke Balls on me, I grip Dad's hand tighter, if that's possible. With that, Koga nods and sends out Venomoth. "Sleep Powder." He instructs. As it obeys, I feel sleepy as the powder fills my nostrils. "Looks like I'm saving you now." I smile to him beside me." I start counting back from ten as I begin to slumber…

Ten…nine…eight….

(Love you dad…hope to see you real soon…)

…Seven…..six…..five…..

(When we wake, everything just might get better….)

Four…three…two…

(And now I lay me down to sleep….)

ONE!

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Again, sorry it's been a while. If you read this, you'll know where this is going. BTW, "Nightmare Island" is just the name I came up with since the characters do not know of its name "New Moon Island. Till the next chapter!**_


End file.
